CENTÍMETROS
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Prison Love. 2. Recorrería cada milímetro de esa cavidad. Mientras, centímetro a centímetro se dedicaría a explorar su cuerpo… InahoxSlaine.


**CENTÍMETROS**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

Recorrería cada milímetro de esa cavidad. Mientras centímetro a centímetro se dedicaría a explorar su cuerpo… InahoxSlaine…

**N/A:** Éste es el dulce hermano de mi fic Sátira (porque nacieron de la misma idea), pero no estaba segura de ponerlo anexo, así que aquí lo dejo.

**DEDICADO A:** _miyabi chibi, Misahi Kenta, Walthyrose, Loveless Warrior_ ¡Gracias por su apoyo en SÁTIRA! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**CENTÍMETROS**

La distancia entre ellos siempre había sido una muy larga. Hasta el punto de ser paradójica:

Una voz en el comunicador…

Una imagen en la pantalla…

Centímetros a distancia uno del otro…

Cercanía y lejanía a la vez.

Pues eran para el otro no más que un rival con el cual era necesario mantener la distancia por prudencia. Sí terminaba acortándose, era porque estaban luchando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivando balas. O combatiendo en el espacio, de nuevo separados por el acero entre ambos.

Cercanos en presencia y lejanos de conocer las razones tras los actos del otro.

Sin embargo, cuanto Sleipnir tomó la mano de Tharsis, por primera vez sintió que le alcanzó.

Una voz preocupada y una voz taciturna entraron en la atmósfera; cercanas.

No obstante, cuando sus dueños estuvieron frente a frente con una distancia de menos de un metro, se sintió terriblemente larga.

Su mano en el gatillo, era la culpable…

.

.

Más tarde, se encontraron a una mesa de distancia.

Una simple mesa que no podía permitirse sobrepasar, porque uno sentía que llegaría a un punto sin retorno, porque el otro ya lo había pasado.

Se abstuvo por un tiempo, hasta que su curiosidad quiso saber a dónde iría pasando ese punto…

.

.

La primera vez que Inaho quiso tocar a Slaine, fue repentina. Terminó con un golpe apartando su mano en reflejo.

Le vio bajar la mirada.

—Bat—atrajo su atención. Molestia por el mote incluida.

Esa molestia desapareció, en cuanto se percató de la mano insistente aproximándose a su rostro de nueva cuenta, más despacio que la ocasión anterior. Viéndola detenerse a unos quince centímetros en dirección a su mejilla.

Inaho paró, percatándose del inesperado miedo en la mirada turquesa.

—Bat—volvió a llamarle.

Le vio apretar los parpados y tensar la mandíbula, preparándose.

Cerró su mano en puño, dubitativo. Extendiéndola de nuevo poco después.

El golpe que Slaine esperaba no llegó, a cambio, un rose en su mejilla le provocó un cosquilleo. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, notó que orange mantenía la distancia del medio metro entre ellos. Pero su mano se había acercado hasta tocarle, rosándole con las yemas de sus dedos como si de una cuidadosa caricia se tratase. Sintió que era imposible mantener el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón. Había pasado tiempo desde que le tocaban sin una razón aparente, sin brusquedad.

Sus ojos siguieron la imagen de la mano frente a él hasta llegar al dueño, a su mirada. Notándole perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Es la primera vez. Me pregunto por qué…—si pensaba en ello, nunca le tocó a pesar de conocerse desde el inicio de la guerra de años atrás.

Su voz y después su imagen, quedaron grabadas en su mente desde su primer encuentro. Desde entonces la presencia del otro había crecido dentro de Inaho.

Aun habiendo más enemigos a su alrededor, su atención terminaba en él. Las conexiones de sus pensamientos terminaban esperando su siguiente movimiento, anticipándose a un encuentro que se daría tarde o temprano.

Siempre que levantó su mano fue para herirle. Por eso, en ese momento estaba perdido con su mano estática, sin estar seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

La distancia se había disminuido. Y después de esa ocasión, siguió acortándose…

.

.

Más de él le alcanzó.

El rose de la yema de sus dedos, se volvió en el libre movimiento de sus manos sobre el otro.

Posó su mano en su mejilla, sintiéndole calentarse. Sintió el lóbulo de su oído, enrojecido por su primer movimiento. Bajó más, sintiendo su cabello entre sus dedos, con centímetros de más por el paso del tiempo sin cortar. Conoció su cuello oculto. Tentó más, alcanzando su nuca y terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Los centímetros a su boca se habían perdido, del mismo modo en que la distancia entre sus corazones se había acortado.

Recorrería cada milímetro de esa cavidad. Mientras centímetro a centímetro se dedicaría a explorar su cuerpo, de poco a poco, hasta conocer sus secretos mejor guardados. Sentiría su piel, su cabello. Conocería con exactitud milimétrica en que punto tocar, en que punto parar... La presión apropiada para cada zona de su cuerpo...

Alcanzaría áreas que ni el sol se había atrevido. Centímetros de él que eran exclusivos: los tomaría para sí, ofreciéndole a cambio la extensión que provocaba en él… Centímetros por segundo les darían el momento preciso de aceleración hasta el clímax… Llenando cada rincón mientras le envuelve. Mientras le ve curvar su cuerpo en el ángulo perfecto del placer... Sin dejar que la distancia regrese de nuevo entre sus cuerpos, no hasta que sea necesario apartarse. Y aun entonces, con renuencia dejarían al espacio entre ellos crecer milímetro a milímetro… Queriendo recuperar el tiempo que la distancia y los deberes del castaño les habían robado, volvería a desaparecer los centímetros que les separaban, varias veces más… Queriendo intoxicarse con el otro… sin saciarse... paradójicamente satisfaciéndose...

Queriendo hacer que la cuenta de los días pasando en espera. La cuenta de los kilómetros hasta el lugar donde el joven de ojos turquesa estaba esperándole. Valieran la pena y se llevaran la sensación de ansiedad y excitación por su próximo encuentro…

.

.

Con sus corazones entrelazados por un mismo sentimiento, que les llenó en plenitud sin pedir permiso, aprendieron que los kilómetros separándoles en ocasiones, significaban nada de qué preocuparse.

Porque se presentaría de nuevo la oportunidad de dejar atrás esos kilómetros hasta volverlos centímetros, los suficientes para ver sus sonrisas, antes de convertirlos en un reencuentro con su amante.

Porque al parecer, habían estado unidos por un hilo rojo desde siempre, porque sin importar la distancia, siempre estarían conectados hasta el punto en que cada uno era parte del otro…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

No pude subirlo cuando subí Sátira, porque estaba compartiendo compu con mi hermana, pero por fin aquí está : D ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
